Minotaur Blood
Content Author: Fenoxo Minotaur Blood is a cow-morph transformative designed to turn the champion into a minotaur. Minotaur Blood, when consumed You drink the bubbling red fluid, tasting the tangy iron after-taste. Description You've got a scratched up looking vial full of bright red minotaur blood. Any time you move it around it seems to froth up, as if eager to escape. Stats *Effects: Restores hunger by 25. If no changes occur, will increase HP and Lust by 50. Also increases hours since last ejaculation by 200 if the champion has testes. *Value: 6 *Counts as slime feed. Transformations Minotaur Blood turns the champion into a minotaur, as the name suggests. Stat Changes *Increases strength by 3, if under or equal to 20. 33% chance. **Increases by 2 if strength is between 21 and 50. **Increases by 1 if strength is between 51 and 75. **Increases by 0.5 if strength is 76 or higher. **50% chance of also reducing speed by 1, if speed is over 50. *Increases toughness by 3, if under or equal to 20. 33% chance. **Increases by 2 if toughness is 21 and 50. **Increases by 1 if toughness is 51 and 75. **Increases by 0.5 if toughness is 76 or higher. **50% chance of also reducing sensitivity, if sensitivity is over 10. ***Decreases by 3 if toughness is over 75 or less than 50. ***Decreases by 2 if toughness is between 50 and 75. Appearance Changes *Grows testes, if has horse penis. Also increases lust by 5 and libido by 2. 50% chance. **Otherwise, increases testes size by 1, if under 5. Also increases libido by 1 and lust by 5. *Changes arms to human. 25% chance. *Changes lower body to hoofed. Also increases speed by 1. 33% chance. *Decreases vaginal looseness by 1, if looseness is over tight. Otherwise, removes vagina and grows horse penis. Hyper Happy mode must be off. Always happens. *Removes an additional breast row. Also decreases sensitivity by 5. Hyper Happy mode must be off. 33% chance. *Decreases size of all breasts by 1, if size is over flats. Decreases by 2 if size is over F-Cup. 50% chance. *Increases penis thickness by 1 and length by 2 to 9 inches, if has horse penis and thickness is less than 5 or length is under 36. Only increases length if thickness is 5 or higher. 50% chance. *Changes first non-horse penis to a horse penis. Also increases libido by 5, sensitivity by 4, and lust by 35. 50% chance. *Increases height by 3 to 7, if height is under 108. If height is 90 or higher, it's only increased by half value, but no lower than 1. 50%[verification needed] chance. *Changes face to cow, if has hoofed lower body, cow ears, and height is 90 or higher. 33% chance. *Changes horns to minotaur, if has cow tail and ears. Sets horns to 2 if creating horns from nothing. 33% chance. *Increases minotaur horn size. If has vagina, increases by 3. Otherwise, increases by 1 to 3. 33% chance. **If has vagina and horns are size 4 or higher, will instead increase hours since last ejaculation to 200. Also increases lust by 20. **Otherwise, 50% chance of that occurring. *Changes ears to cow, if has cow tail. 50% chance. *Changes tail to cow. 50% chance. *Removes any gills. 25% chance. *Decreases anal wetness if over 0. Will also decrease looseness if it's over 1. 25% chance. Miscellaneous Changes *Removes any Oviposition perk. 20% chance. *Starts/extends rut. 25% chance. *Creates Dysfunction status effect, which prevents the champion from masturbating. Lasting hours set to 96. 25% chance. *Changes femininity by 10 if it's not 5. 25% chance. *Changes tone by 3 if it's not 85. 25% chance. *Changes thickness by 4 if it's not 70. 25% chance. Trivia *Minotaur Blood and 2 Equinum can be taken to Rathazul and turned into Taurinum. *Edryn claims to have gotten the Minotaur Blood from someone she arrested earlier in the day.